Don Carlos
Don Carlos a.k.a. Don McCarlos (born Euvin Spencer, 29 June 1952) is a Jamaican reggae singer and composer, who began singing in 1974 as a member of Black Uhuru. He sang alongside Garth Dennis and Derrick Simpson the leader of the trio. Don played a key role in the recordings of the highly acclaimed Love Crisis album, produced by Prince Jammy in 1977 which was later re-released as The Black Sounds of Freedom. After some time finding his sound as a soloist Carlos blossomed in May 1981 releasing the heavy cultural roots album Suffering for Negus Roots. He has since become very popular in the live scene and has released twelve solo albums working alongside Gold, his backup vocalist and co writer. Some of his most notable albums include Harvest Time, Day to Day Living and Them Never Know a Natty Dread were released in 1982. Though Carlos' solo peak period was during the 80's dance hall craze he still maintains his roots flavor. In 1988 he recorded Jingle Bells with Glenice Spenser on A Reggae Christmas on RAS Records. In 1990 he re-united as the lead vocal for a Black Uhuru album. Don continues to grow in popularity and still performs all over the world. Links to Peel Peel got to know Don Carlos' music through his work in Black Uhuru and when the former went solo, many of his records were played by the DJ. A particular favourite of Peel from Don Carlos was the track, "Late Night Blues", which was played frequently on his shows and was included on the Peel mix album FabricLive.07, released in 2002. Shows Played ; ;1980 *03 September 1980: Nice Time (Late Night Blues) (12") Pirate *06 September 1980 (BFBS): Nice Time (Late Night Blues) (12") Pirate *09 September 1980: Nice Time (Late Night Blues) (12") Pirate ;1982 *30 August 1982: Dice Cup (7") Observer *06 September 1982: Hog & Goat (split 10" with Purpleman) J&J *20 October 1982: 'Soldier Man A Come (7") (Volcano Records)' *27 October 1982: I Like It (album - Day To Day Living) Greensleeves *16 November 1982: Can't Waste Time (single) Cha Cha Music *18 November 1982: Natty Dread Have Him Credential (album - Them Never Know Natty Dread Have Him Credential) Hitbound *25 November 1982: Right On Christine (LP - Them Never Know Natty Dread Have Him Credential) Channel *02 December 1982: Can't Waste Time (10") Cha Cha Music *08 December 1982: Rain All Night (LP - Them Never Know Natty Dread Have Him Credential) Channel One ;1983 *23 March 1983: My Brethren Party (album - Spread Out) Burning Sounds *10 April 1983 (BFBS): Rock Dis Jah Music (12" with Mother Liza - Rock Dis Ya Music / Rasta Vibration) Shuttle *24 April 1983 (BFBS): Dance Gate (split 12" with mr. Sparling - Dance Gate / Twelve Tribes Of Israel) Rusty International *09 June 1983: Fight Fight (7") Hit Bound *19 June 1983 (BFBS): Fight Fight (7") Hit Bound *22 June 1983: Fight Fight (7") Hit Bound ;1984 *29 February 1984: Them Say (7") Dove / Wambesi *03 April 1984: Them Say (7") Dove *15 May 1984: From Creation (12” single) Blacker Dread *04 June 1984: Spread Out *20 June 1984: Plantation (LP - Plantation) CSA *12 December 1984: Lazer Beam (LP Various - Burning Up Vol.3) Burning Sounds ;1985 *07 January 1985: Knock Knock (single) Youth Promotions ;1986 *22 April 1986: Declaration Of Rights (7") Dove ;1988 *27 January 1988: Dice Cup (7") Observer *23 February 1988: Nice Time (Late Night Blues) (12") Pirate *24 February 1988: Hog And Goat (7") Observer *Peel Late 1988: Nice Time (Late Night Blues) *13 December 1988: Plantation (v/a 2xLP - Rub A Dubble Reggae Vol 2) CSA ;1992 *30 May 1992: Plantation (album - Ghetto Living) Tamoki Wambesi ;1995 *06 October 1995: Nice Time Night Blues (Various Artists 2xLP -Classic Reggae Mastercuts Volume 1) Mastercuts ;1997 *30 September 1997: Late Night Blues (12") CSA *09 October 1997 (BFBS): 'Nice Time (Late Night Blues) 12")' (Pirate) ;1998 *16 June 1998: From Creation (Double 7" with Clive 'Colour Red' Hylton's From Creation) Blacker Dread *24 June 1998 (BFBS): 'From Creation (12")' (Blacker Dread) *07 July 1998: From Creation (12") Blacker Dread *09 July 1998: From Creation (7 inch) Blacker Dread ;2002 *01 October 2002: 'Nice Time (Late Night Blues) (7")' (Fat Man) *10 October 2002 (Radio Eins): Nice Time (Late Night Blues) (7") Fat Man *19 October 2002 (BBC World Service): Nice Time (Late Night Blues) (7") Fat Man ;2003 *22 October 2003: 'Late Night Blues (7")' (Fat Man) *01 November 2003 (BBC World Service): Late Night Blues External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists